Detention
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: After detention with Umbridge Harry meets someone in the hall way. AUish Slash DM/HP Fluff/ Ron and Hermione bashing


Warnings: Slash, a little Ron and Hermione bashing, and Umbridge Violence.

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! So basically this little story is just something that has been in mind ever since I saw it in the movie theater, but didn't know how to put it together. So it's kind of like when Draco and the other Slytherins made fun of Harry during Care of Magical Creatures. But instead of Harry letting Hermione pull him away from Draco this is what happens. This is kind of AUish because Draco isn't really making fun of Harry anymore, and set in their 5****th**** year instead of 3****rd**** year. Cause personally I thought it would work better to have 15 year olds doing this. So um hope it isn't too confusing, it made sense to me. XD **

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So Potter how did detention go?" A voice behind Harry called out.

The Golden Trio turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione only glared at the Slytherin, while Harry actually looked touched.

"Go away _Malfoy!_ Harry had a bad night without your comments!" Ron said, spitting out the blonde's last name.

"Easy there Weasley. I was only asking. I had detention with her the other day and she made me write with a quill that used my blood. I was just wondering if Potter had to do the same." Draco said while pulling out his hand to show the others the evidence on his hand. The words _"I must not feel this way"_ were etched into his hand, much like Harry's _"I must not tell lies."_

"Why did you do to get detention? I thought gits liked each other." Ron asked in an annoyed tone.

" For your information, she hates me now." Seeing the people around him wanted more of an explanation, he continued. "Umbridge has a niece that is my age, and because we are both purebloods Umbridge though maybe I would like to date her. Apparently me saying no to dating the niece was also an insult to her. Go figure." He said while shrugging his shoulders.

Hermione looked down at Draco's hand. "But if you just said no to dating her niece, why would you have to stop feeling a certain way?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Because, she asked me why I would turn down dating a good looking woman, and I told her the truth. I'm gay." Immediately after the words were said Draco realized he probably shouldn't of said them. Ron and Hermione's face's darkened, and their eyes were hateful, they grabbed Harry's arm.

"Come on Harry we don't want to associate with _people like him_." Hermione said quietly, but loud enough for Draco to hear. She made a face at him and made to pull Harry with her and Ron, but found he was staying rooted to the spot.

"Come on Harry!" The two Gryfindors yelled at the dark haired boy staring at the blond.

"No." Harry said quietly, it was a miracle anyone heard what he said.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving. I would like to spend the rest of the evening relaxing with my boyfriend, who got hurt because of me." Harry said while taking Draco's injured hand in his own un-injured hand. "Next time just say you're dating someone else, and leave it at that. I don't want you to get hurt again." He said while placing a kiss on the writing.

"HARRY? What are you doing? _Malfoy is your boyfriend_? It has to be the Imperius curse! Harry leave." Harry turned to face his friends, anger shining brightly in his emerald eyes.

"Draco would **never** cast such a curse on me. He loves me! Yes I'm gay, and if you can't deal with that then _you two _need to leave." Harry was finally able to tell his friends what he had been wanting to for a long time.

When Ron and Hermione had talked about how much they hated Draco, Harry had wanted to yell at his two friends, and tell them how sweet and caring he could be. Hermione and Ron looked at the two lovers, sneered and walked off together. Draco and Harry heard them mutter right before they were out of their hearing range, "I hope it didn't rub off on me!" **(A/N: lol, XD)**

"Harry, you really did not need to do that."

"Yeah well, you didn't need to tell her you were gay, and get punished for it. But that's in the past now." Harry took Draco's hand in his own and the two walked towards Draco's private room, ready for a nice relaxing night together.

Owari!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kind of strange I think, but um yeah. Thanks for the Reviews for What the hell. Do the same for this one please!


End file.
